


Home Is Where

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Cats, M/M, New Years, Older Lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: Drabble for In the Bleak Midwinter challenge, 2017Companion to Crackers et al





	Home Is Where

"Late Christmas pressie from your girlfriend."

"What, Yasmina? Let's have a shufti." 

"Budge up, Castor." Doyle sat. "And stop that bloody shedding. Don't want the whole sofa redone ginger." 

"Addressed to you as well."

"Squashed in below. Just an afterthought."

"Tall, grey and beautiful, what do you expect?" Bodie unwrapped an obviously handmade pottery bowl. 

HOME IS WERE THE CAT IS was proclaimed against a background of feline figures.

"Well, who needs spelling? Mind... home... with you..." 

"Don't need cats, right?" Bodie leaned forward for a kiss.

Castor and Pollux were indifferent, knowing that Home Is Where the Food Is.


End file.
